This invention relates to a hair cutter capable of thinning hair.
Hair cutters of the invention are provided with cutting recesses at appropriate intervals on the comb-like cutting blade of a stationary blade for thinning hair, Hair, guided into said recesses, is cut by a movable blade which is slidingly moved relatively to the stationary blade while being kept in contact with it. Hair is thereby cut along a cutting line at places where it contacts the spaced apart cutting recesses.
Hair thinning is a procedure which involves cutting hair in small quantities. When large quantities of hair are cut at one time with a stationary blade having a high density of cutting recesses, it is more difficult for the movable blade to operate than when hair is just being thinned. For this reason, individuals lacking a barber's skill in cutting hair prefer to thin hair rather than to cut it. Thinning, as described above, occasionally results in errors by the user. Consequently, there is a great demand for a hair cutter whose structure is capable of preventing user error due to a lack of knowledge or an inability to make manual adjustments.
Prior to the discovery of the present invention, the use of conventional hair cutters tended to cause errors. The correct way to use a hair cutter is to thin out hairs by stroking along a stream of hairs. Errors result if the cutter is pressed strongly against the hair without knowing the degree of manual adjustment or if the hair cutter is moved lightly without knowing the moving speed of the cutter. Such improper use of a hair cutter causes deep cutting in spots, producing a noticeable difference between the thinned and the non-thinned hair as well as conspicuous ridge-like lines.